


年間契約 10

by yunhanluming



Series: 年間契約 [4]
Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年間契約 10

10

风间觉得，自己从小玩儿到大的直肠子朋友相叶雅纪最近也学会骗人了。  
他和二宫不大合得来，出差回来之后这种不和似乎从只有他们两个自己能感受到变成了笼罩整个部门的阴霾，在他心里有80%以上的责任应该由相叶雅纪担着。  
相叶雅纪说：小和不喜欢工作，平时在家总是懒洋洋地磨时间，你不管他就可以了。  
风间接了圣旨一点活也不给二宫安排，二宫连劳务合同都没签过，本来就和他们这群苦兮兮的社畜不是一个世界的人，也没有被分派工作的责任。  
结果二宫不但每天按时打卡，效率奇高，还轻伤不下火线，听说进了新项目组以后因为过劳他都咳嗽好几天了，两个黑眼圈也在他白皙的脸上格外显眼。风间劝他注意休息，脸色不佳但精神尚可的人瞟了他一眼：“风间部长是觉得我的水平不够参与工作吗？”  
言下之意让他划水还成了风间的歧视，吓得部长一挥手就把他用作重臣，对方依然没什么感激的意思，不带感情地道了谢坐回他的小角落工作去了。原本准时下班是他一个人的特权，现在这个特权人家也不要了，每天争当加班排行榜第一名，比谁都拼命。  
相叶雅纪还说：他吃得不讲究，从外卖记录上来看好像比较喜欢中华料理。不过最爱吃的还是汉堡肉。  
奉命回来盯着二宫和也吃饭的部长每天中午拎着汉堡肉外卖到小角落里送温暖，往往发现人家已经吃起来了，规律得不行，而且都是些看起来就价值不菲的豪华外卖。有天二宫放了一桌子牛排沙拉什么的，他又吃了个眼刀撤退，看见垃圾桶里的包装上写着草饲牛肉什么的，头上的问号都快顶破屋顶了。  
诸如此类的事数不胜数，相叶雅纪说他的小和又软又乖爱撒娇，活脱脱是天使下凡神仙降世，吃可爱长大的宝宝。风间这趟回来更坚定了他自己的判断——二宫和也又精又挑工作狂，活脱脱是魔王再临冰块成精，吞刀子长大的抖S。死活想不通给老板发了短信，说自己按照他的话投其所好不成，还次次都踢到钢板，只得到一串问号回复。  
部门老大和空降大神，老板发小和虽然没公开但和公开没什么两样的老板的Omega，哪个都不是普通小职员惹得起的。职场生存铁律之一——不要随意站队。  
所以向来其乐融融的测试部近来气压极低，具体有多低跟风间和二宫的距离成正比，只要风间越靠近二宫和也，那股寒气就越重，两个人如果有什么不得已的互动，二宫不耐烦的嗓音能把公司大楼都冻起来。  
原来有相叶做调和剂两人还算融洽，调和剂出差三周，午休的时候风间正捧着便当和同事闲聊国外出差时候的见闻，忽然又是一阵凉风掠过。  
二宫拿着手机铁青着脸，嗖嗖嗖绕过一排办公桌冲出门。  
“你们俩又吵架了……？”同事也不明白哪里又戳中了二宫的怒点，筷子上夹着一团米饭都忘了吃，小心翼翼地问风间。  
“什么又……我什么时候和他吵过架了…？”  
“……”同事一时语塞，细想想好像的确如此，两人都不是爱吵架的性格，却莫名有种积怨已久的纠缠感。

二宫拿着手机一路冲出办公室，他连个目的地也没有，只是单纯不想再听风间说那些出差的事——一听到他说出差就能想到相叶不在的这段时间都和他形影不离，甚至亲密到连房卡都给了。他醋得厉害自然没法理解这只不过是老朋友加上一起闯事业的伙伴之间为了防止谁忘带房卡的保险做法而已，气冲冲地离开了有风间在的空间，等回过神来已经到了顶楼相叶办公室门口，仿佛本能。  
整个楼层里静悄悄的，相叶不在，秘书也跟着放假，几位副社长都在下层会议室里忙碌。过于安静的空间总是催促着人做些坏事，二宫没能抵抗住氛围的诱惑，拿着相叶给他的钥匙轻轻偷偷进了门。  
办公室里有张大沙发，连独立浴室都有，是为了相叶总喜欢把公司当家准备的，已经有一阵没发挥过作用了，相叶出差前把钥匙给他，告诉他累了可以去办公室休息，二宫不喜欢招摇，一次也没去过，钥匙正反转了好几圈才打开锁。  
一进去他就后悔了，后悔没早点进来。整个办公室里都是相叶的味道，虽然气味的主人已经离开好久了，但是为了办公室的安全着想走前没开窗，草木香是房间异味最好的克星，空关了三周的办公室依然是一股清香味道。二宫绕了一圈还是坐在相叶常躺的沙发上，沙发上团着一条毯子，乱糟糟的一坨，和他们家里的一样。相叶对于生活上的事不那么上心，二宫也懒得叠被子，美其名曰反正晚上还要摊开用的。只有弄脏的时候相叶会换，或者保姆每周会来打扫一次卫生，床上用品也会换一套干净的，谁都不用操心这些琐事。  
他把毯子拿起来，在手上绕了几圈，拢成一个袖套样式的东西，然后把脸整个埋进去深嗅一口，久违的信息素冲得他失神了好几秒。相叶还没标记他，但是临时标记重复了好几次，多少还是对他的身体产生了一些潜移默化的影响。其实他也不太确定这种类似标记后才会出现的症状的出现到底是网上所说的重复临时标记后的正常现象，还是松本告诉他的，精神层面的原因更多一些。  
他无时无刻不想着黏在相叶身边，听到他的声音看到他的脸，抱着他的手臂或者靠在他肩上，总之一定要有些肢体接触，让他的淡淡的信息素飘在自己身边，最好身上也染上一些他的味道，就好像他们之间真的达成了某种肉体上的，不可分割的契约一样。  
松本和二宫私下的联络比相叶想得要热络得多，严格意义上来说，松本是二宫的第一个朋友。顶着Omega性别考出医师资格证的咨询师各方各面都让人觉得他是搞错了性别。如果二宫只是性格上不太像刻板印象中的Omega，那松本连肉体上都不太像。他倒是很大方地承认了自己小时候的确是又矮又小，第一次跟他的Alpha遇见的时候，对方毫不留情地吐槽了他的小身板。  
“他说我像昆虫一样。”松本润说着微微挑起他让人无法忽视的眉毛。  
“好过分啊——”二宫助纣为虐地咬着筷子笑：“是我的话，一定会报复的。”  
“都这么多年以前的事了。”  
“君子报仇十年不晚啊。”  
“有道理，晚上回去报复他。”  
“诶，你要怎么做？”  
“秘、密。”  
没几天松本再和他约出去喝酒，旁边跟着一个打蔫的樱井翔，二宫瞟他几眼，压低了声音问松本：“他怎么了？”  
松本摆摆手：“不用管他。”  
“我知道了！”樱井看他俩打哑谜一样眼神交流恍然大悟，指着二宫一脸愤慨：“是不是你挑拨离间！”  
“我没有呀。”二宫缩在松本旁边，满脸无辜：“我当然是祝你们百年好合早生贵子白头偕老的。”  
“我那时候是觉得他脸圆圆的眼睛又特别大所以很可爱，可爱你明白吗？”  
“可爱所以像昆虫吗？”二宫挠了挠下巴：“樱井さん的比喻好奇怪哦。”  
“那都是十几年前的事了！”  
二宫不再说话，松本护着他，他趁机蒙混过关。  
他的浓颜医生，长了一张无表情的时候非常Alpha的脸，就连内里也和他与实际性别不太相符的外貌一样，是天生的矛盾体。  
像他听说过的某种玻璃，在熔化状态下自然滴落进冰水中，形成拖着长尾巴的泪滴状。顶端的泪珠部分能承受八吨压力而不碎，如若抓住他纤细的尾巴，只要轻轻施加压力，整颗玻璃泪珠都会爆裂四溅。这种玻璃还有个好听又华丽的名字——鲁珀特亲王之泪。  
二宫常常盯着他漂亮的脸想，他就好像是那种玻璃泪珠，有着长得看不见尽头的透明玻璃尾巴，所以离得多远都没关系，樱井守护着他最脆弱的部分，而他就顶着那颗八吨压力都压不碎的泪珠出去闯，仿佛铠甲在身，所向披靡。  
鲁珀特亲王之泪，这么中二的名字，也就只有用在他身上不显得违和了。  
同样是玻璃，二宫觉得自己就是颗玻璃弹珠，不被人拿在手心里放在口袋里就像没了根，随时都不知道会滚去哪。其实不算什么易碎品，毕竟是代代小孩子最喜欢的玩具之一，坚固是必备品质，往地上一扔还能弹几下。  
但是，玻璃弹珠容易划伤，容易有裂缝，损伤的部分锋利且无法修复。一旦裂开，任何轻微的碰撞都可能让他碎掉。  
二宫明白自己根本做不到像松本那样心平气和地跟自己的Alpha分隔两地两三个月，他连相叶白天上班晚上回家中间空的那十几个小时都忍受不了——如果不是家里到处有相叶留下的痕迹，他绝对会因为涌遍全身的寂寞和孤独而哭出来。松本给出的解释是慢慢会好的，这只是他之前的生活环境留下的后遗症，但是二宫一刻也等不了，他只想立刻从这种痛苦里逃出来，所以相叶不能陪在他身边，他就努力地自己靠近相叶雅纪。  
更重要的是，他希望某一天相叶回家看到的，也可以是像松本见到在外地参与学术研讨突然回来的樱井时那样，充满惊喜的欢颜。而不是像现在这样，每天每天，只要相叶雅纪离开他的视线，再回来的时候就会看到他一副魂不守舍茫然无措的样子。  
冒险接手临近废弃的项目也好，拼命加班也好，甚至连对风间的嫉妒，全都源自他眼中自己的无能和懦弱。他只是想快一点，再快一点，可以淡然地和相叶雅纪并肩，不要再像个没了他就活不下去的胆小鬼一样每天都只会撒娇耍赖，用他那些不堪大用的小心思哄着相叶雅纪养他，无休止地挥霍男人对他的宠爱。  
他所做的一切，都是为了找回他爱人的能力，再紧紧地拥抱相叶雅纪。

相叶雅纪接电话的时候还在开会，plan B容不得他再失误，前些天隔着屏幕见了二宫一回，像颗定心丸落进胃袋，迅速找回了他该有的状态。  
这场会他开得极认真，饶是如此看到手机屏幕上出现的kazu四个字母，他还是没有犹豫地接了起来。  
左耳朵蓝牙耳机右耳朵听翻译说话，倒像是什么一心二用挑战游戏，反而调动了他更多的精神力。  
“在开会，你说，我听着。”耳机音质上佳，他听到那边急促的呼吸，不免担心，但合作方显然已经对他这边异常的声音有了些疑惑，相叶只好闭上嘴，等着二宫开口。  
“那我……我不打扰叔叔了……”一阵手忙脚乱，笔筒落到地上，二宫急忙弯腰去捡，又磕到头哎呦了一声，相叶眉头皱得更紧，估计扫掉笔弯腰去捡趁机说话。  
“你的声音不对劲，生病了吗？现在在哪呢，在公司的话去我办公室里休息会儿吧。”   
“在……我现在就在办公室里……没有生病……”  
他在办公室里，拿着相叶雅纪的毯子，原本只是寄思而已，不知道是临近发情期还是相叶雅纪的信息素就是他的靶向春药，明明是寒意未褪的时节，他又是畏寒的体质，却燥热难当。他连空调都没顾上开，胡乱脱了衣服躺到皮质沙发上，被冰凉的触感刺激得阵阵发抖，用相叶常用的毛毯把自己裹得严严实实，咬着他的毯子汲取上面的信息素，生涩地自慰。  
二宫很不擅长这种事，无论相叶怎么教他还是一副懵懵懂懂的样子，似乎后来相叶的目的也不单纯的是想看他自慰了，成为了精英Alpha的恶劣性癖，看着他怎么掐弄自己的乳尖怎么用手指进出汁水泛滥的肉穴都不得章法却袖手旁观，少年用又小又肉的汉堡手在身上四处摸，始终不及相叶的触碰带来的快感。   
每次他都只能喊着近在咫尺的Alpha的昵称，嗓音甜得仿佛馋了两斤糖，相叶还是不动如山地硬着看他，非要等到小东西难受到不行自己撑着瘫软的身体爬到他身上，扶着身下的肉棒不管不顾地坐上去，自暴自弃地骑着相叶上下到实在没力气了才肯给。  
着实是恶劣到极点的作风，二宫却甘之如饴，甚至时至今日惊恐地发现他在自慰的时候必须要有相叶看着才能进入状态，尽管他不想承认，但在相叶雅纪离开后他意识到，自己就是变成了肉体和精神上都离不开相叶雅纪的寄生虫，没了叔叔就不知道怎么活的那种，他最不想成为的那种。他想把自己更多地——把所有下流又不堪的自己——把那些直白的色情和欲望——全都给相叶雅纪看。  
我是这样的我，我祈求你依然爱我。

二宫把手机放在办公桌上，开着扬声器，还能清晰地听到那一端会议的进程。不过那些都是背景音罢了，相叶的呼吸在蓝牙耳机的近距离收声里分毫不差地通过电波漂洋过海地传回二宫身边。二宫捂着嘴，为自己打扰了相叶的工作愧疚不已，又对这种隐秘的刺激欲罢不能。  
他听着呼吸，偶尔还有几声压低的关切问句。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没事吧？”  
“需要我叫人送你去医院吗？”  
二宫一只手塞了三根手指在自己的后穴里，不够长的手指和别扭的姿势让他够不到自己的敏感点，更不用说是深处的腔口，另一手捏着自己的乳尖模仿相叶玩弄他的动作反复刺激。他试图想象是相叶雅纪在帮他指交，结果以失败告终。他熟悉他的Alpha的每个部分，从声音到呼吸，从嘴唇的形状到身体的触感，自然也包括他进入自己的部分，那双手的手指长度，形状，到操干他的力度都是二宫自己模仿不来的，他咬着手指尽量不让自己发出奇怪的声音，脸贴在座椅靠背上来回磨蹭，杯水车薪地努力填满自己饥渴的身体。  
“叔叔…嗯……叔叔不用管我……”只要让我听到你的呼吸就够了。  
二宫把毯子塞进嘴里堵住，不断分泌的唾液把嘴边的一块都打湿了，洇出深色的痕迹。呼吸通道被堵上一个带来轻微的窒息感，让他更加分不清声音到底来自电波的这一端还是那一端，迷迷糊糊地喊着人把自己往手上送。  
相叶不再追问，二宫不知道他是专心开会去了还是已经听出些端倪。一时只剩下会议中日英混杂的交谈声和相叶安定的呼吸，二宫折腾得手酸却迟迟不到高潮，过多的淫液顺着皮椅包裹整齐的皮革面滑到地上，一滴一滴发出令他面红耳赤的溅落声，他迷迷糊糊抓起手机贴在耳边，被情欲折磨得理智飞离，循着本能向电话那端的人求助。  
“帮帮我……叔叔帮帮小和……”  
回应他的还是平稳的呼吸，夹杂着几句最基本的结束问候英语，他尚且听得懂，知道相叶那边已经收尾。翻个身跪到椅背上前胸贴着椅背降温，嘴里嘟囔着一大堆听不清的话。  
手机被他贴在脸边，不知道是脸捂烫了手机还是手机捂烫了脸。  
他听到相叶的皮鞋跟磕在地面上的声音，甚至可以想象到相叶穿着合身的高级西装，衬得身量完美无缺，匀称的两条长腿交替迈着步子，胯间微微鼓起一小块，满脸旁人不知含义的玩味笑容，忍不住又把手塞进不断收缩的肉穴里抽动起来。  
“叔叔……嗯……叔叔……”  
“小和该不会在我的办公室里自慰吧？那可是我工作的地方。”  
“我……”  
“不乖。”  
他因为相叶具有惩罚暗示的语句紧张起来，反而缩得更紧，手指的抽插带出即将高潮的快意，只能无济于事地摇头，尽管他也知道相叶看不到。  
“不乖的话要罚啊。”关闭车门，发动引擎，二宫能够根据声音掌握他的动作。  
“罚小和——马上给我高潮。”


End file.
